


Ожерелье Йарим Аймана

by gr_gorinich



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gr_gorinich/pseuds/gr_gorinich
Summary: Очередное приключение майора и графа – такое, каким оно могло бы быть в каноне, если б рейтинг манги «From Eroica with love» был не ниже рейтинга «Z». Майор Эбербах прибывает в Йемен, чтобы найти пропавший микрофильм с секретной информацией. Эроика появляется там же в поисках древнего золотого клада.Ворнинг: во время написания фика ни один археолог не выжил
Relationships: Klaus von dem Eberbach/Dorian Red Gloria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

Историческая справка.  
В начале 1980-х годов единого государства Йемен не существовало. Гражданская война еще в начале 60-х разделила его на две части: Южный Йемен, он же НРЮЙ, Народная Республика Южного Йемена, псевдосоветское государство, получавшее поддержку со стороны СССР и Северный Йемен, он же ЙАР, Йеменская Арабская Республика, столь же псевдокапиталистическое государство, имевшее дотации со стороны Запада. На самом деле Йемен и тогда, и сейчас – конгломерат арабских племен, постоянно враждующих между собой. Население поголовно вооружено и охотно пускает оружие в ход. Половина жителей неграмотна и отвратительно бедна, несмотря на крупные залежи нефти и газа на территории страны. Население стало расти быстрее только в последние десятилетия, в 1980-е даже в столице, Сане, жило не больше 300 000 человек. Вся эта нищета разлита поверх остатков древних развитых культур, в том числе Сабейского (Савского) царства (2 тыс. до н.э. – 3 век н.э.). Жители царства построили несколько крупных городов, а также огромную Марибскую плотину, которая собирала селевую воду с гор и обеспечивала поливом окрестную долину площадью в 30 км². Оазис снабжал все царство зерном, маслом и финиками. Сабеяне получали большие доходы, участвуя в транзитной торговле благовониями и солью. Римские писатели восторгались богатством сабейских городов и пышной зеленью садов. Разумеется, у сабеян была письменность – так называемый «муснад», южноаравийское письмо. Царство рухнуло в результате войн с соседними государствами, прежде всего Химьяром. Марибская плотина без регулярного ухода разрушилась в 6 веке, население бежало. С тех пор там пустыня.

1  
\- Наемник, значит? – Глаза бы мои не глядели на этот изврат. Граф Глория в камуфляже, в военных ботинках, с черной повязкой вокруг головы. Выглядит куда противней, чем в вечных своих обтягивающих штанах и рубашках с рюшами. Загорел, подлец, похудел килограмма на полтора с тех пор, как последний раз попадался мне на глаза, а в целом ничуть не изменился.  
\- Именно так, - ухмыляясь, отвечает этот тип и щурится, как сытый кот. – В любой гражданской войне всегда участвует куча наемников, вам ли не знать.  
\- И какого хрена ты делаешь в их компании? Воруешь портянки?  
День и без того был неудачный: с утра разразилась гроза с ливнем - это в пустыне-то! - дороги превратились в болото, и полудохлые грузовики, которые здесь были единственным транспортом, сели в грязь по самые оси. Выехать из Саны на место мы не смогли, ничего похожего на вертолет в городе не нашлось, оставалось только сидеть в чертовой казарме и пытаться собрать события в целую картину. При явной нехватке данных. От алфавитов не было никакого проку, B маялся поносом, а L нянчил вывихнутую ногу. Когда в семь сорок три вечера появился граф Глория, которого, вместе с группой наемников, задержал местный патруль, стало ясно, что хуже если и бывает, то редко.  
До бешенства меня доводят эти его внезапные появления в разгар выполнения миссии, эти его сладкие улыбки и вечное вранье. И каждый раз он уверяет, что все произошло по чистой случайности, и ему до моих дел дела нет, ну да, как же! Вот, еще и ресницами хлопает.  
\- Это что, допрос, майор? Какое вам дело. У меня свои интересы, у вас свои. Заметьте, на этот раз я вас не трогал, это вы ко мне цепляетесь.  
\- Да это допрос. – Выдам-ка и я улыбку, чтобы он слегка понервничал. – Вас захватили мои люди, документов у вас нет. Теперь в изоляторе посидите до опознания. И выяснения причин вашего появления в пограничной зоне.  
Ага, взвился!  
\- Вы не имеете права! Мою личность можно установить в пять секунд, вы знаете меня, и ваши люди тоже!  
\- Да ну? Я, кстати, знаю, что вы объявленный в международный розыск преступник. Интерпол будет счастлив, если получит в свои руки Эроику. А может, вы еще и героином приторговываете? Или впрямь в наемники подались? Вот вы посидите недельку-другую, а мы все выясним.  
Блефую, конечно. Нет у меня ни двух недель, ни двух дней, чтобы тратить на него. Но ему-то это неизвестно.  
\- Бросьте, майор. Вы не затем здесь оказались, чтобы караулить меня и терять время. Сколько помню, ваши миссии всегда были срочными и молниеносными.  
Черт. Хотя, конечно, если я его знаю, как облупленного, то и он со мной знаком уже слишком хорошо. Отвратительная мысль.  
\- Я могу вас посадить, а разбираться будут местные, у них времени столько, что девать некуда. Последний раз спрашиваю: какого черта вы тут делаете? И где остальная банда, кроме тех двоих, что мы взяли вместе с вами?  
Не ответит, знаю, что не ответит, хуже, начнет врать. Вот уже и глаза у него сделались небесно-голубые и невинные. Ну, что на этот раз? «Я просто хотел повидаться с вами, майор?»  
\- Я просто хотел повидаться с вами, майор.  
\- Прекрасно, повидались. – И поднимаю трубку, чтобы вызвать конвой. Чем скорей этот тип исчезнет из поля зрения, тем раньше можно будет вернуться к делу.  
Но он не дурак и говорит поспешно:  
\- Ну хорошо, я все расскажу.  
\- Без вранья. Если выяснится, что вы лгали, от местной тюрьмы вас даже королева Англии не спасет.  
\- Не собираюсь тревожить ее величество. – Граф вздыхает и начинает накручивать на палец кудрю, позер поганый. – Все очень просто, у меня здесь есть работа, по моей специальности. Я ищу одного человека, наемника, вряд ли вы его знаете. Вы ведь не слышали про «клад Вади-Денне»?  
\- Слышал.  
Точнее, не слышал, а читал, все газеты об этом писали. Три недели назад американская археологическая партия из университета Калгари вырыла какое-то допотопное погребение. И обнаружила, среди прочего, золотых изделий на восемь килограмм, не считая самоцветов, бронзы, стекла и прочей ерунды. Копались они на юго-восток от Мариба, в районе Вади-Денне. Там места и всегда были дикие - пограничье, а от слухов о золоте вообще все с ума посходили. Вертолет, на котором предполагалось вывезти золото в Сану, сбили из базуки, и даже непонятно, кто: то ли «социалисты» из Южного Йемена, то ли бандиты, то ли просто местные крестьяне. Тут это запросто, даже мальчишки ходят каждый со стволом. Побывал я днем на здешнем черном рынке: зенитными комплексами торгуют, не то что базуками. А археологов вырезали, кто не успел удрать. Естественно, и США, и ООН собирают комиссию по расследованию инцидента.  
Разведку НАТО археологи не интересуют, ее интересуют, в данном случае, сведения о подготовке захвата северных территорий Южным Йеменом, нелегальные поставки вооружения из России для этого захвата и в целом – возможное расширение влияния СССР на Ближнем Востоке. А меня конкретно интересует один агент, уже покойник. И информация, которую он собирался доставить, но так и не донес. Так что все эти раскопки, и золотые цацки, и шумиха вокруг – сплошные помехи и несуразица. Но, конечно, граф Глория смотрит на это с другой стороны.  
\- Ну да, вы читаете газеты. Значит, вы знаете про «ожерелье царицы Савской» из этого клада? Судя по описаниям, настоящий шедевр.  
\- Царица Савская не могла его носить.  
\- Ох, все-то вы помните, а еще уверяете, что ничего не смыслите в искусстве. Ну да, другая эпоха, второй век нашей эры, закат царства сабеян. Но настоящая история ожерелья ничуть не уступает легендам, оно…  
\- Избавь меня от своих восторгов.  
\- Я еще ничем не восторгался.  
\- Все равно, избавь, - говорю, а сам понимаю, что всё. Безнадежно.  
Потому что это блядское ожерелье уже сутки как у меня. И плевать бы на него, но оно, как ни крути, вещественное доказательство и, может, даже та ниточка, которая способна вывести на след пропавшего микрофильма. Если граф Глория не притворяется – а не факт! – что еще не в курсе, то обязательно докопается, и очень скоро. На цацки у него совершенно сверхъестественный нюх. А уж когда он узнает, мне будет не до розысков, все силы уйдут на стряхивание Эроики со своего хвоста. Да что же, мать его, за невезение такое!  
\- Майор, мне кажется, вы что-то скрываете.  
Вот, пожалуйста, началось. И выхода только два: разумный и безумный. Разумный состоит в том, чтобы упечь все-таки графа Глория в местную тюрьму. Конечно, и идиоту понятно, что он оттуда выберется почти так же быстро, как сядет, но хоть немного времени я выиграю. Зато потом мне гарантированы мелкие или крупные неприятности, граф - тварь злопамятная. Безумный выход: раскрыть карты и попробовать сторговаться. Если он будет не мешаться, а помогать, то ожерелье – цена за это вполне умеренная. Правда, официальную сделку я ему предложить не могу…  
\- Дорогой майор, я готов поспорить на всю мою коллекцию картин: вы знаете, где ожерелье. Может быть, оно даже у вас в кармане?  
И тут я не удержался. Вечно меня будто бес подталкивает, когда спорю с этим авантюристом: хочется его ошеломить и положить на обе лопатки.  
\- Разумеется, - говорю. – У меня этих ожерелий, как грязи.  
И достаю из кармана цацку. Очень кстати я не успел ее в сейф запереть.


	2. 2

О боже мой, это оно! Превосходит все описания, несравненное – красноватое золото из тех сплавов, что в античном мире называли «электроном», пять пластин тончайшей чеканки, я уверен, совершенно уверен, это работа ювелира, знакомого с «мелкой техникой» греков, эти косички, похожие на нити, но сплетенные из золота, эта прекрасная зернь… И темные, будто напитанные кровью рубины, и жемчуг, отборный, белейший, но тоже будто подсвеченный трагическим красным. Оно так прекрасно, что кажется живым, на ощупь оно должно быть мягким и почти шелковистым, как…  
\- Руками не трогать!  
\- О… я не трогаю.  
Майор держит эту драгоценность как кусок веревки, крепко, но равнодушно. Ему все равно, он только следит, чтобы я не попытался выхватить ее у него из рук. Смешно!..  
\- Не бойтесь, я не сошел с ума. Прекрасно понимаю, что отобрать у вас ожерелье не смогу.  
Вот украсть потом, когда представится удобный случай - другое дело. Но как оно прекрасно, это проклятое ожерелье Йарим Аймана!.. Вот только подвесок нет, а ведь они были, одна по центру, две – по краям, они тут напрашиваются, и – конечно! – даже колечки видны в орнаменте, за которые они крепились.  
\- Хватит ездить по нему носом, - майор, как всегда, грубит. Когда-то это раздражало, а теперь, если б он вдруг стал милым и вежливым, мне бы, наверное, уже чего-то не хватало.  
\- Кто-то уже украл у вас часть ожерелья, вы об этом знаете?  
\- Что? – И сразу глаза загорелись. Ох, майор, у вас лучше и не пытаться что-нибудь отнять, вы… как говорит Джеймс, «жадина». Я называю это иначе: «собственник и ревнивец».  
\- Подвески. Скорее всего, треугольные, тоже с камнями и вот с такими же, как здесь, тонкими золотыми ниточками.  
\- Не морочь мне голову, тут не было никаких подвесок, во всяком случае, с тех пор как я его получил.  
Я люблю, когда он в разговоре переходит на немецкий и на «ты». Во-первых, это ему ужасно идет: английский у него, конечно, чистый и правильный, но какой-то слишком приглаженный. На немецком он абсолютно свободен – и дьявольски хорош со всей своей резкостью, четкостью и чистотой. Ну, а во-вторых, в ответ и я могу перейти на «ты», а это сближает… даже если мы при этом говорим друг другу одни гадости.  
\- А от кого ты его получил? И почему оно у тебя? Я как-то не думал, что разведка НАТО способна украсть артефакты университета Калгари. Вероятно, и в университете будут удивлены, когда узнают…  
\- Не болтай чепухи. Все законно. Эту вещь сюда доставил доктор Джаррет Дейвис, археолог. Она и другие находки хранятся здесь, пока доктор не сможет уехать в Америку. Мне, сам понимаешь, она не принадлежит, и НАТО тоже.  
\- Это очень хорошо. Значит, ты готов подставить несчастного археолога: пусть Эроика похищает у него, что хочет, НАТО ни при чем. А я займусь делом и не буду мешаться в твоей секретной работе. Так?  
\- Так да не так, - майор чуть хмурится, уголки рта еле заметно опускаются. Сейчас он скажет что-то неожиданное и такое, чего ему говорить очень не хочется, я знаю все его паузы и гримасы. – Мне нужно твое содействие.  
Господи, это действительно неожиданность! Не так часто он просит моей помощи… ну, или «содействия». Прямо сказать – никогда не просит. Что-то стряслось, мир перевернулся и, наверное, завтра в Йемене выпадет снег.  
\- Я слушаю. В чем проблема, и какова плата? – Я готов ему помогать в любом деле и совершенно бесплатно, но этого майор знать не должен: так и ему спокойнее, и мне.  
\- У нас тут пропал человек и с ним – микрофильм. Человека нашли мертвым, микрофильма при нем не было. По всей видимости, он спрятан где-то в Вади-Денне, возле этих клятых раскопок. И у меня есть свидетель, археолог. Но из него ничего выжать пока невозможно: мужик в шоке. А времени вызывать к нему психиатров и ждать, пока он оклемается, нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты попытался его разговорить. Мне нужно знать, что он видел.  
\- Но… я же не психиатр.  
\- Ты ловкая бестия. Потом… ты на любой маскарад горазд. А этот Дейвис, похоже, так перепугался, что теперь не дергается только когда рядом женщины и дети. Я агента G к нему приставил пока, да без толку, он и с G разговаривать не хочет. Трясется.  
Мне становится смешно. Майор хочет, чтобы я надел платье и выступил в роли Маты Хари - соблазнил трясущегося археолога.  
\- Он хотя бы симпатичный?  
\- Нет. – А потом до майора доходит, и он орет. – Ты, извращенец! О чем, ты думаешь, я тебя прошу?!  
\- Значит, соблазнение в план не входит?  
\- Идиот!!  
В кабинет испуганно заглядывает мистер А и тут же скрывается - видит, что все в порядке.  
\- Тише, тише, мне все ясно. Только давай тогда обойдемся без переодеваний, у меня с собой нет ни костюмов, ни косметики. А почему, собственно, он в таком состоянии?  
\- Его коллегам перерезали глотки бандиты. Не знаю, как он там спасся. Наверное, прятался где-то, пока все не стихло. Потом попытался добраться до людей, но, похоже, заплутал. Нашли его военные, случайно, обезвоженного и чуть не тронувшегося умом. Однако, как видишь, клад он тащил с собой до последнего. Там не одно ожерелье, там все, что ему удалось собрать после погрома.  
\- А ты уверен, что он хоть что-то знает? Я имею в виду – о твоих секретных документах?  
\- Нет, черт возьми, не уверен! – Майор сердито закуривает новую сигарету. – Но он был в нужном месте в нужное время. И, что существенно, он единственный, кто там был и выжил.  
И, затягиваясь поглубже, он рассказывает такую историю, что мне становится сильно не по себе. Я вообще-то человек бывалый, и нервы у меня в порядке, но как прикажете относиться вот к этому:  
…Отряд солдат подходит к остаткам палаточного лагеря. Еще недавно здесь жили археологи и человек двадцать арабов из соседних деревень - их наняли копать и платили, по местным меркам, хорошие деньги. Палатки стоят, как раньше, только две или три сгорели и превратились в горки пепла. В лагере тишина, там нет живых – кроме мрачных серо-коричневых грифов. Когда подходят солдаты, грифы тяжело взлетают, и становятся видны тела людей. Они повсюду – часть находят в палатках, заколотыми или расстрелянными в упор. Несколько человек попали под пули, пытаясь бежать – они упали на дорогу или в жесткую траву, даже в раскоп и лежат там, поперек древних костяков и глиняных кувшинов. Лица и руки истерзаны птицами, от кого-то остался один окровавленный костяк, их невозможно опознать, им теперь место в безымянной братской могиле. В лагере отвратительно пахнет засыхающей, порченой кровью, черные мухи облепляют развороченные внутренности, и ветер понемногу заносит эту бойню кирпично-красной пылью пустыни.  
У йеменских солдат, наверное, очень крепкие нервы. Я бы бежал оттуда так быстро и далеко, как смогли бы ноги, и, наверное, потом еще долго не мог бы спать без кошмаров. А они взялись за дело: осмотрели тела, даже сфотографировали их, обыскали лагерь и собрали все ценное, что нашли, а трупы закопали тут же, в отвалах земли.  
Майор пытался показать мне эти фотографии, ему явно хотелось испортить мне аппетит, но я отказался и вернул ему всю пачку. Хватило и одной, верхней: голый по пояс мужчина без головы и руки, с вырванным куском живота, в котором… ну нет, хватит. Не желаю это вспоминать. Майор хладнокровно тасует фотографии, как карты, а сам продолжает:  
\- И вот тут начинается самое странное. Археологи и крестьяне – ладно, понятно. Но там же валялись и те, кто их убил, человек пятнадцать местных, с автоматами и винтовками, тоже нашпигованные пулями. И с ними вперемешку человек десять в камуфляже, вроде твоего, все европейцы, наемники. Не поделили добычу? Или бандиты перебили штатских, а потом сами попались охотникам за головами? Одним словом, история темная, свидетелей нет. А один из трупов, вот этот, - майор достает какую-то фотографию, и я старательно отвожу взгляд в сторону, - Шварц. Он должен был под видом наемника пересечь со своей группой границу Южного Йемена и доставить в Сану информацию. Как его, идиота занесло в эту мясорубку?.. И куда он дел микрофильм? Потому что на теле его не нашли.  
Он опять хмурится, страдает из-за своего микрофильма, а у меня перед глазами красноватая, как ожерелье, пустыня и черные мухи. И я не суеверен, во всяком случае, не больше чем любой здравомыслящий человек, но вспоминаю легенду о проклятии, лежащем на ожерелье Йарим Аймана. Рассказать ее майору?.. Нет, он не верит в такие вещи… да я и сам не очень-то верю.  
Что ж… я тоже могу быть хладнокровным и деловым. Договор есть договор, я обещал разговорить свидетеля, и пора этим заняться.


	3. 3

Граф побледнел и увял, но губы поджимает решительно. Собирается работать, значит. Впрочем, я так и знал, что романтик он только тогда, когда ему это выгодно.  
\- Спрячьте пока ожерелье в сейф, майор. Говорите, у вас и другие находки есть? Мне нужно знать, какие.  
\- Два золотых браслета, какие-то пластинки, тоже золото, золотое блюдце, кольца, медный штырь, черепки. – Я показываю ему кулек с этим барахлом, он поджимает губы и качает головой, как старая дева, увидевшая неприличный рисунок.  
\- Нет, так не годится. Дайте-ка мне какой-нибудь маленький ящичек, чтобы входил в сейф… ну коробку из-под чего-нибудь. И вату, пожалуйста, целый рулон.  
Приходится отправить агента В на поиски, и в результате у нас появляется картонка от ботинок и несколько коробок из-под патронов. Граф Глория ворчит, выпячивает нижнюю губу, капризничает – но выбора особого у него нет. Он набивает их ватой и раскладывает в обувной коробке черепки, в маленьких – все остальные штуковины, и ожерелье тоже кладет в отдельную.  
\- Ну вот, прячьте в сейф, только осторожно, все должно лежать аккуратно.  
А сам стягивает с головы повязку, встряхивает кудрями, достает из кармана резинку и забирает их в хвост. Расстегивает камуфляжную куртку, а под ней – сюрприз! – белая рубашечка. И еще на нос цепляет очки в тонкой золотой оправе. Губы поджал, глазами хлопнул, щеки потер – и я бы сам поклялся, что передо мной молодой научный работник в полевых условиях, если б не знал Эроики. Все-таки он профи, и это нельзя не уважать, хотя, с другой стороны – профессия у него отвратительная.  
\- Итак, где ваш доктор Дейвис?  
\- Не в кармане. В больнице, где же ему еще быть.  
\- Он… он ранен?  
\- Нет, просто истощен, и нервы не в порядке. Могу приказать алфавитам, чтобы доставили его сюда.  
Эроика возводит очи к небу, воздел бы, наверно, и руки, да они заняты – оправляют воротничок рубашки.  
\- Как на допрос? Тогда уж он точно будет не в настроении мирно беседовать. Нет, мы сделаем иначе: я сам за ним съезжу. А вы, майор, подождете нас здесь, вас я с собой не возьму. Вы и здорового человека способны до заикания довести, не то что нервнобольного.  
Каков нахал! А еще, пожалуй, задумывает какой-то трюк…  
\- Да не смотрите на меня так, ничего я не замышляю. У нас с вами разумная джентльменская сделка… кстати, оговорим поточнее ее условия.  
И откидывает плечи назад, позирует: денди из Оксфорда, член палаты пэров и выгодный жених. Тьфу. Противный, как все англичане. И вот что интересно: каждый раз, когда приходится с ним договариваться, мы переходим на английский. Кто-то когда-то сказал, что на английском языке следует говорить с лошадьми… Очень может быть, что иметь дело с английскими лошадьми куда приятней, чем с англичанами.  
\- Условия простые: вы добываете у американца информацию, которая может оказаться мне полезной. В обмен я не мешаю вам украсть у него ожерелье или что-то иное, уж не знаю, что еще вам там понравится.  
\- А если я добуду информацию, но вся она будет для вас бесполезна? Он ведь и в самом деле может ничего не знать.  
\- Тогда я ничего не обещаю.  
Все равно, конечно, ему это выгодно: мне недосуг будет охранять золото как следует, так что он просто попытает счастья на свой страх и риск. И, если кража удастся, исчезнет, только его и видели – и мне тоже можно будет больше не беспокоиться на его счет.  
\- Договорились. Я не стану нарушать этих условий, майор. Если хотите, отправьте со мной кого-нибудь из своих агентов для надежности. Сами ведь знаете, что вы не мастер уговаривать и улещивать. И еще одно… не торопите события. Я постараюсь добиться цели как можно быстрее, но подталкивать меня под руку нельзя.  
Он больше не позирует, говорит, как профессионал - и сразу перестает бесить. Что бы ему всегда так держаться? Но Эроика тут же все портит, подмигивает из-под очков и скалит зубы в улыбке. И отбывает в больницу в сопровождении А, а мне остается только запастись терпением и ждать результатов. Дело, конечно, находится: просмотреть оперативную сводку, отправить алфавитов проверять грузовики и снаряжение… Как бы там ни повернулось с допросом Дейвиса, ехать на место все равно придется. Хорошо хоть дождь перестал, за ночь ветер должен подсушить почву.  
В одиннадцать десять открывается дверь кабинета, и входит парочка: американский псих и английский вор. Дейвис худ, как скелет, костюм висит на нем мешком, лицо все такое же почерневшее и обвислое, как было два дня назад, но мимика уже живая и глаза осмысленные. Я бы даже сказал – горящие. И руки не дрожат, и болтает он без передышки.  
\- Да нет же, коллега, об индийском происхождении не может быть и речи. Максимум что можно допустить – опосредованное влияние. Все-таки путь благовоний… Здравствуйте, - это он мне, мимоходом. – Вас ввели в заблуждение орнаменты по горлышку, а надо учитывать и материал, и форму. И, особенно, характер выемчатых элементов. Будьте добры, - опять мне, - нам нужны материалы экспедиции.  
Замечательно. Майора Эбербаха из разведки НАТО держат на роли кладовщика, подай-принеси. Но, черт возьми, придется подыгрывать, Эроика добился невероятного успеха, и если так пойдет дальше, сегодня же ситуация может проясниться. Поэтому я встаю, открываю сейф, а уж вынимают свои богатства они сами. И сразу же склоняются над обувной коробкой, перебирают черепки, а на золото даже и не глядят.  
\- А здесь? Остатки курсивного письма, муснад, как на черенках пальмовых веток из находок Филипса в пятьдесят втором году, совершенно необычно, - восторженно говорит Эроика и вертит в руках не то косточку, не то черепок.  
\- Да, это явно местное, самый верх четвертого горизонта, остатки храмового комплекса…  
Дейвис вдруг замолкает, а потом жалуется, как ребенок маме:  
\- Если бы вы знали… все погибло, все находки. Там были уникальные вещи, особенно керамика. Антропоморфные сосуды, ритуальные, с явной сменой стиля…  
У Эроики дергаются губы, будто он собирается поплакать за компанию, он вздыхает и гладит Дэйвиса по предплечью, прямо как родственника усопшего на похоронах. Мол, потеря ужасна, но вы мужайтесь, вы нам всем очень нужны. И трагическую паузу выдерживает. Каков актер! Я его насквозь вижу, а все равно готов поверить, что он скорбит и печалится о доисторических горшках.  
\- Ужасно, - у него даже голос подсел. – Ненавижу, когда исчезают бесследно предметы искусства, книги… плоды человеческих рук. И особенно вот так: накануне спасения, почти отправленные в безопасное место.  
Доктор Дейвис окончательно расклеился, вытирает пальцем слезу под глазом.  
\- Простите… Нервы совсем расшатаны.  
\- Неудивительно, - сочувствует Эроика. – Конечно, я не знаю точно, через что вам пришлось пройти…  
Ага, давай дальше. Поддень его, поддакивай, превратись в идеального слушателя, пускай говорит. Именно так поступил бы любой хороший агент.  
Но только не этот фигляр!  
Он не дает Дейвису и рта раскрыть, накрывает его руку своей:  
\- Извините, не стоит об этом, слишком тяжелые воспоминания. – И снова заводит речь об орнаментах и стилях.  
Удушить бы эту сволочь, удушить собственными руками! Но он исподтишка, предостерегающе глядит в мою сторону. Хорошо, ладно, раз обещано его не торопить, то и не буду. По крайней мере, пока.  
А эти двое опять трещат о культурах и формах. Теперь взялись за коробки с золотом.  
\- Богатое погребение – это, конечно, третий горизонт, - вещает Дейвис. А мои горизонты темны, время к полуночи и, похоже, кроме своих раскопок этот тип ничего не знает и ничего не видит. – Конец второго века, но датировку можно уточнить. Отличные остатки деревянной подложки вот здесь, на пластине нагрудника… Господи, часть уже отвалилась!.. А я так мучился с ним, пока нес… - Он оглядывается на меня и нетрудно догадаться, кто, по его мнению, здесь варвар и вандал. Эроика и вовсе на меня внимания не обращает, перебирает кончиками пальцев по своему вожделенному ожерелью.  
\- Удивительно тонкая техника. Но в отчете, кажется, говорилось, что погребение оказалось нетронутым грабителями, редкая удача.  
\- Редчайшая! И это возле самой плотины, в центре густонаселенного оазиса. До сих пор на территории Сабеи не было найдено ни одного сохранного погребения знати.  
\- Том Арно считал, что находится на подходах к такому открытию, и только песчаная буря…  
\- Помилуйте, Арно был фантазер и романтик, и если бы не его работа в качестве копииста надписей…  
\- Не могу с вами согласиться! И Алеви, и Эдуард Глазер смело опирались на его указания, и результаты…  
Дальше я прислушиваться не стал. Они еще четверть часа перебирали какие-то незнакомые мне фамилии и предметы. Удивительно, как хорошо подготовился Эроика к поискам ожерелья. Изучить всю историю местной археологии, подумать только! И на деталях не прокалывается, хотя говорит с профессионалом, пускай и нервным, но не безголовым же. Не будь граф Глория тем, кто он есть, можно было бы поставить его в пример алфавитам: твердое знание необходимого фактажа и умелая маскировка – базовые принципы работы разведчика.  
А потом, происходит внезапный поворот к главному, да так быстро, что я еле успеваю сосредоточиться.  
\- Но, если погребение не было разграблено, почему же это ожерелье неполное? Насколько я понимаю, тут должны быть…  
\- Подвески, - говорит Дейвис глухо и странно. И потом продолжает быстро-быстро, слова из него сыплются градом. – Кто-то из этих мерзавцев… Вы знаете, я был в погребальной камере, когда началось. Когда стали стрелять, после обеда. Арчи Рэнсом, мой аспирант, он так прекрасно знал арабский. Он выбежал первым, и я увидел, как его дергает, он падает, и кровь хлещет фонтаном. И выстрелы такие громкие. Я думал, в меня тоже попали, было не больно, но ноги подкосились.  
Дейвис сбивается на секунду, замолкает, а я думаю, что он просто очень вовремя грохнулся там от ужаса в обморок. Повезло ему, бандиты, видно, не слишком внимательно проверяли тела. Может, не успели проверить, учитывая, что их самих ухлопали. А Дейвис продолжает, сжимая в руке злосчастное ожерелье, того гляди, помнет, хоть и не силач.  
\- А потом я пришел в себя – там же, весь в крови, в крови Арчи, и услышал, что снова стреляют и кричат. Тогда я лег обратно, лицом в землю, и так лежал… Мне даже не было страшно, я ничего не чувствовал. И знаете, думал не о коллегах, которые наверняка погибли. Хотя с Крисом мы дружили много лет, Пол был женат на моей племяннице… Почему-то думалось только про наши находки: пускай берут золото, пускай берут серебро, но пускай оставят керамику, зачем она им? Бронза… бронзу могут унести, на переплавку, но ведь керамику не тронут?.. И так я думал и думал, и почти видел, представлял себе, как все уйдут, а я соберу сосуды и спрячу хоть тут же, в раскопе… Нелепо, правда?  
Эроика отрицательно качает головой и опять гладит его по руке. И молчит, похоже, представил себе картинку во всей красе, у него слишком живое воображение. К счастью, Дейвис и без понуканий намерен выговориться до конца. Про меня, кажется, он и вовсе забыл, с тех пор как спиной повернулся.  
\- Потом начало темнеть, похолодало, знаете, здесь ужасно холодно ночами, мы все время грелись калориферами. И я понял вдруг, что уже давно очень тихо… и вот тогда стало страшно. Я знал, что надо встать, надо что-то предпринять, у меня совсем пересохло горло, но было так жутко! Вот я встану, а они затаились и ждут, и меня тут же расстреляют.  
\- Но вы все-таки встали, - тихо говорит Эроика и глядит на американца с каким-то серьезным уважением. Не понимаю, с чего бы. Конечно, встал, а что еще ему там оставалось делать? Лежать и помирать от жажды?  
\- Они все были мертвы. Не знаю, ушел оттуда хоть кто-то? Может быть, да, но когда я вылез из раскопа… и в раскопе тоже. Палатки горели, и наш склад находок горел… догорал. Они ничего там не взяли, они просто разнесли все вдребезги и сожгли. Знаете, коллега, тут я понял, что такое: выжить при нашествии варваров. Стоишь один, кругом трупы друзей и врагов, и друзья еще утром работали вместе с тобой, и все, что вы делали вместе, уже догорает… И я… не знаю. Я снова перестал бояться, как будто тоже умер. Нашел целую канистру с водой, напился. Закрыл глаза коллегам… тем, у кого осталось, что закрывать. Зажег фонарик, хотя, конечно, это было глупо, меня могли заметить… но я зажег. Собрал лучшие черепки из того, что можно было спасти. Собрал… золото. Мертвые бандиты так и лежали – у кого в руках, у кого в карманах. Я обобрал тех, кто обобрал нас.  
Ого, как! Доктор Дейвис, оказывается, крепкий орешек. Хотя, конечно, отчасти в его отваге виноват шок. А все-таки молодец, вон, даже от рассказа о той ночи лицо затвердело, заострилось, не человек – кремень. И ожерелье уже не тискает, а просто держит крепко и глядит на него с горечью.  
\- Его один мерзавец надел себе на грудь, можете себе представить? Мало того, ободрал подвески. Или не он ободрал, а его дружки – я не нашел… Но и того мало, вот тут, в центральное колечко, продел шнурок, а на нем подвесил какую-то алюминиевую гильзу…  
\- Гильзу? Как от пули? – не выдерживаю я. Гильзы не бывают алюминиевыми, и если…  
Эроика смотрит на меня так, будто я вытер сапоги о его любимого Рембрандта. Черт, я же обещал молчать и не вмешиваться. Что теперь? Спугнул Дейвиса или нет?  
Нет. Он даже не обращает внимания, кто его спросил, он еще немного не в себе и отвечает на автомате:  
\- Да нет, такой белый цилиндрик. Называется: усовершенствовал украшение, а? Я сорвал его и бросил в раскоп.  
Теперь я готов удушить археолога. Блядь, блядь, этот научный ушлепок выкинул микрофильм в яму, и теперь его там моет дождями!..  
Эроика, кажется, понимает, как я взбешен, и говорит Дейвису мягко:  
\- Возможно, это действительно была ценная вещь… для того бандита. Вы помните, где именно он лежал?  
Археолог смотрит удивленно, его сбили с настроя, но ничего, теперь-то он от меня не уйдет. Отвезу его с собой на их чертов раскоп и заставлю показать место. Раз уж он достаточно оправился, чтобы на отвлеченные темы рассуждать, так и на поездку его хватит.  
И в тот момент, когда я собираюсь вызвать алфавитов и погнать их заводить машины, пол бесшумно и резко уходит у меня из-под ног, и я качусь к чертовой матери. И понимаю, что это землетрясение, я в такое однажды уже попадал, в Италии.


	4. 4

У меня вдруг дико кружится голова, комната перекашивается, вещи едут вниз по полу в угол, падает майор, падает мистер Дейвис, а потом вдруг все вздрагивает, подпрыгивает, и у меня ухает вниз сердце. Что происходит?! Раздается какой-то не скрип, а будто бы стон – стон стен, и дребезг, летят разбитые стекла, прямо перед моим лицом падает кусок потолка. Меня хватают сзади за талию и тащат, а стон все нарастает, делается невыносимым.  
В следующую минуту я сижу под столом, майор закрывает руками мою голову, кругом рушатся стены, а дышать невозможно от густой белой пыли. И только тогда я понимаю то, что и майор орет мне в ухо:  
\- Землетрясение, идиот!  
И люто матерится по-немецки, и кашляет, потому что дышать все-таки невозможно. Господи, а как же мистер Дейвис?! Как же мои мистер Бонхэм и Джеймси?..  
\- Пустите меня сейчас же!..  
Он больно тычет меня локтем в ребра:  
\- Сидеть! С ума сошел?!  
Ничего вокруг нет, есть только пыль, в ней что-то хрипит, стонет и воет нечеловеческими голосами. И тяжело падает, то близко от нас, то далеко. Гибель вещей. Мир ужаса. Герника.  
Ну что ж, я хотя бы умру в объятиях Клауса. Конечно, объятиями это можно назвать с натяжкой, но какая сейчас разница?.. Господи, все-таки мне очень страшно. В руках майора я предпочел бы умирать малой смертью, а не последней. Прижимаю лицо к его плечу, так и дышится легче и просто спокойнее.  
Слышу, даже не ушами, а телом, что камни больше не падают, пол перестает дрожать, скрипы стихают… зато издали начинают доноситься крики людей и вой сирен.  
А майор говорит мрачно:  
\- Вылезай и дуй на улицу. Сейчас могут пойти афтершоки. Дэйвиса не ищи, погиб.  
\- Как… погиб? – Не может быть, он ведь уже спасся один раз, он только что был жив.  
\- Вылезай, говорю. Я видел, как его раздавило.  
Ох. Майор мог бы и не говорить. Я выбираюсь из-под стола, нашего спасителя, и вижу…  
Думаю, вот так же он сам недавно стоял над своими коллегами. Из-под куска стены виднеются ноги и тело до плеч, белесые от пыли, а выше, наискосок, лежит бетонная балка перекрытия, и из-под нее течет густой ручеек красного с белым. Господи, ему же раздавило голову, как скорлупку. А мне, кажется, плохо.  
Майор дергает меня за руку и швыряет к двери... к остаткам двери. Я цепляюсь за разбитый в щепы косяк, занозы впиваются в ладонь, больно! Зато и в голове немного проясняется.  
В кабинет влетают какие-то жутко чумазые люди, ах, это же мистер А и мистер В, подчиненные Клауса.  
\- Майор!!  
Удивительно, они кинулись сюда, а не в безопасное место… потрясающая вещь – преданность. И никогда она не бывает вознаграждена по заслугам. Майор орет на них, обзывает идиотами, приказывает, чтоб немедленно хватали со стола коробки, из сейфа -документы, и бежали на открытое пространство, а сам нагибается и берет что-то из мертвой руки доктора Дейвиса. Нетрудно угадать, что.  
И я выбираюсь в коридор, к счастью, мы на первом этаже, под ногами скрипит штукатурка, двери на улицу открыты, а на площади перед домом уже толпа, кто-то в пыли, кто-то в крови, стоит такой крик, что хочется зажать уши. Шум, холод, темнота и горький запах дыма набрасываются на меня разом, так что хочется спрятаться обратно в развалины. Удивительно, как выдержала проводка, внутри ведь светло, а здесь ночь, только фары машин и одинокий прожектор освещают большую парковку. И где-то в этом аду мне нужно найти своих людей. Их держали под стражей алфавиты, где-то в соседних помещениях… Может быть, вернуться внутрь и поискать? Или они уже здесь? Приглядываюсь к людской толчее, вижу несколько знакомых лиц – все те же подчиненные майора, и еще местные солдаты, и люди в штатском… А потом на мне повисает мистер Джеймс и начинает рыдать.  
\- А где...  
Но я уже и сам вижу мистера Бонхэма, слава богу, живого и невредимого, продирающегося к нам через толпу.  
\- Мистер Джеймс, тише, все в порядке, не кричите. Тут и так невыносимо.  
\- Мило-о-орд!..  
На меня обрушивается гневная и довольно бессвязная тирада. Похоже, землетрясения никак не укладываются в жизненную философию мистера Джеймса. Сколько хороших, ценных вещей попорчено разом и без возможности восстановления. Пропал термос, хороший, почти новый. Пропало одеяло. Вообще все кругом разбилось.  
Я не знаю, как вытащить Джеймси из бездн экзистенциального кризиса, нет сил на то, чтобы искать подходящие слова, остается только гладить его по мягким волосам, успокаивать прикосновениями, как кота. Мистер Бонхэм, по счастью, как всегда, очень деловит и никакого кризиса не переживает. Он помогает отцепить от меня мистера Джеймса и протолкаться подальше от здания. Хоть там всего три этажа, но сейчас лучше держаться вдали от любых стен… и поближе к алфавитам с археологическими коробками. Да и еще раз да. Я приехал сюда за кладом и ожерельем, и без них не уеду.  
Мы садимся на землю возле чьей-то машины, неподалеку от мистера А. У него тут уже спасательный лагерь, горит костерок, сбегаются алфавиты и тащат кто ведро с водой, кто походную аптечку, кто какие-то тряпки. Одно полосатое пончо достается нам на троих, без него тут можно совсем закоченеть.  
Майора не видно, но нетрудно догадаться, чем он занят: организует эвакуацию пострадавших. Это не входит в его миссию, да еще он, наверное, дьявольски зол из-за смерти свидетеля, но тут гуманитарная катастрофа. Так что теперь майор появится только после того, как восстановит порядок и передаст полномочия местным властям. Понятия не имею, значится ли в должностной инструкции разведчика какой-то неотменяемый «пункт номер один», или это личный пунктик Клауса фон дем Эбербаха, только если вдруг случается ЧП, майор немедленно принимается спасать мирное население. Хотя – и это весьма парадоксально - порой в ходе выполнения задания он сам учиняет такое ЧП, что никому мало не кажется. Есть в нем что-то от немецкой овчарки – и потребность охранять стадо, и свирепый нрав одновременно…  
Но у него свои дела, а у нас свои. Мистер Бонхэм протягивает мне пузырек йода.  
\- Не помешает вашим рукам, милорд.  
Сам он уже перемазан йодом – на щеке царапина, и на колене порваны брюки, ссажена кожа.  
\- Как нога, мистер Бонхэм?  
\- Ничего страшного, это я тут споткнулся маленько.  
Вздыхаю и принимаюсь вынимать занозы, - к счастью, у мистера Джеймса всегда запасена в подкладке иголка. Он знает толк в штопке, и я поручаю ему заняться потом брюками мистера Бонхэма, пускай работа отвлекает беднягу от реквиема по термосу. Его причитания трудно выносить долго, а просто так он не остановится, проверено опытом.  
Земля опять легонько дрожит, многие испуганно кричат, а над домами поднимаются облака пыли, мерцают в резком свете прожектора, складываясь в фантастические фигуры, и это даже красиво. Я вспоминаю бедного доктора Дейвиса, и мне установится ужасно грустно. Покойтесь с миром, коллега. Я действительно имею честь и право называть себя так. Хотя в Оксфорде я получал диплом магистра по истории искусств, но второй специализацией у меня была археология. Не волнуйтесь, вашу коллекцию снова спасли, и скоро она окажется в полной безопасности в замке Глория. Ни один черепок не пропадет, я вам обещаю. И я лично сделаю каталог и описание всех находок… насколько смогу, конечно.  
\- Милорд, не пора ли нам смыться? – прерывает мою беседу с покойным мистер Бонхэм. – Пока нас снова не арестовали.  
\- Милорд, вы тратите время, у нас здесь работа, - вступает и мистер Джеймс. Он заканчивает штопку и перекусывает нитку зубами, как настоящий портной. – Вы потеряли целый вечер!  
\- Не потерял, а нашел, мистер Джеймс.  
Притягиваю их поближе. Хотя во всеобщей толчее и вое сирен нас никто не слышит, но осторожность не повредит. Вкратце рассказываю, где находятся и ожерелье, и золото: осталось только протянуть руку и взять. Вон там составлены эти коробки, я вижу их даже отсюда, а больше никто на них не смотрит, до того ли! Алфавиты превратились в санитаров-волонтеров и помогают раненым, мистер А мечется туда-сюда, передает приказания майора, симпатичный, сосредоточенный мистер Z возится с походной рацией… Момент более чем подходящий, и я излагаю Джеймсу и мистеру Бонхэму весь план действий, по пунктам.


	5. 5

Только в шесть ноль девять я, наконец, свободен и могу вернуться к прерванной работе. Арабы, как у них в обычае, раскачивались бы до следующей пятницы, пришлось подгонять их, только что не хворостиной. Чуть голос не сорвал. Под утро все-таки забегали, и ситуация улучшилась до уровня «удовлетворительно». Полковник Махмуд аль-Айни принял на себя руководство спасательной операцией в военном городке, медики наладили пункты приема пострадавших, трупы, в том числе и чертова археолога, отправили в морг.  
Этот археолог, зла на него не хватает! Какого хрена он позволил себя раздавить – в тот самый момент, когда нужны его показания?.. Впрочем, покойника не воскресить, остается полагаться на собственные силы. По крайней мере, теперь абсолютно точно известно, что микрофильм валяется в раскопе, нужно просто хорошенько поискать.  
Алфавиты, для разнообразия, проявили ночью сообразительность – ни один не умер и не покалечился. Пяток контузий и два десятка синяков за ранения не считаем. Конечно, они вымотались за последние шесть часов – ну, а кто не вымотался? Ничего, в дороге отдохнут. Оставляю двоих в Сане для связи, а остальным командую:  
\- По машинам! А и F – за руль, водители меняются раз в два часа, направление Джихана-Сирва-Мариб. В Марибе заправка, потом едем дальше.  
Алфавиты смотрят на меня усталыми овечьими глазами, а я смотрю на наши машины, и снова завожусь. Два хреновых грузовика, дряхлые, ржавые – и это называется «транспорт»?! До Мариба почти сто сорок километров, оттуда до раскопок еще тридцать пять. Причем по таким дорогам, где и пятьдесят километров в час вряд ли выжмешь. И не забыть еще про напиханные повсюду блок-посты. С верительными бумагами у нас, разумеется, полный порядок, но я знаю эту ленивую братию! Каждый раз жди проверки, сиди, пока они копаются в своих списках и сверяют их по телефону… Черт, телефон! Готов поспорить, после землетрясения половина линий не работает. Замечательно, просто фейерверк! Куда проще было бы махнуть мимо постов, по горам и караванным тропам, тут есть несколько… да только разве эти развалюхи по ним пройдут? Здесь бы надо внедорожник с четырьмя ведущими, запас бензина и классного водителя. С водителем проблем никаких, а вот все остальное недоступно.  
\- Майор!  
Оборачиваюсь, и что же я вижу? Граф Глория, отвратительно свежий и бодрый, снова в своей черной бандане, машет мне рукой из-за баранки ярко-красного джипа.  
\- Вас подвезти?  
Сволочь! И откуда он только взял в здешней глуши такую машину? Цыкаю на алфавитов, и они лезут в грузовики, согласно приказу. Сам подхожу к графу, не орать же через половину площади.  
\- С какой это стати вас развезло на благотворительность?  
\- Это не благотворительность, майор, это наше джентльменское соглашение. Вы, я слышал, велели погрузить находки доктора Дейвиса в кузов вашего грузовика. Мне все еще нужен клад и ожерелье Йарим Аймана, так что я продолжаю помогать вам в поисках документов.  
А, еще же это ожерелье. Чуть не забыл про него, ночка выдалась нелегкая. Оно до сих пор оттягивает мне карман, но Эроике знать о его местонахождении на этот раз совершенно необязательно. Он тем временем продолжает набивать себе цену:  
\- Как видите, машина довольно недурна, с собой запас бензина, воды, даже оружия. – И кокетливо кивает в сторону пары винтовок, лежащих на заднем сиденье. Винтовки, кстати, дрянные. – Я буду особенно рад составить вам компанию, потому что атмосфера в городе тягостная. Всюду руины и трагедии, я не поклонник кровавой журналистики.  
Легкомысленная ты скотина, думаю про себя, не можешь не позировать, даже на фоне катастрофы? Но спрашиваю о более насущном:  
\- А где твои люди? Пончик и скряга? Или ты надеешься подсадить их к алфавитам в кузов?  
Он хмурится.  
\- Не смешно. Мистер Бонхэм повредил ногу, и я отправил его в больницу под присмотром мистера Джеймса.  
Ну что ж, хотя бы его подручные не будут вертеться у меня под ногами. За одним графом как-нибудь присмотрю, отказываться от джипа я сейчас не расположен. Дьявольски устал, набегался, надышался пылью, голова тяжелая, но нервы на пределе. Из-за никчемных проволочек последних дней так хочется поторопить события, что пальцы горят.  
\- Подожди тут.  
Отправляюсь к первому грузовику, чтобы объяснить А изменения в диспозиции. До Джиханы едем колонной, там сносное шоссе и нет кордонов, потом я на джипе выдвигаюсь вперед по короткой трассе через горы, а они, как планировалось, катят в Мариб со всей возможной скоростью. После Мариба – на раскоп, не теряя времени, не рассиживаясь. Выдал ему карту, координаты, документы… всё, вроде бы.  
\- И помнить: тут все воюют против всех! Внимание как в зоне боевых действий, дозорные, оружие под рукой, в случае нападения сперва стреляете, потом разбираетесь, в чем дело. Бить на поражение, не телиться попусту.  
У А сразу делается несчастный вид, послал же бог заместителя! Ему бы в конторе сидеть, бумажки перекладывать. Но, вроде бы, приказ понял и намерен выполнять – прилежный парень, этого не отнимешь.  
Теперь можно выдвигаться. Медленно выбираемся из города, всюду завалы, заторы, все сигналят, вопят и ругаются по-арабски. Зря теряем время, минуту за минутой, кружим в объездах, блядский городишко, прямо лабиринт какой-то! Спасибо, граф еще довольно умело лавирует и не теряется в сложных ситуациях. Грузовики пробираются за нами следом, стараясь не отставать, на окраине становится легче, а вот и загородное шоссе! Оно тоже не в лучшем виде: полотно и до землетрясения было раздолбанное, а теперь по нему пошли трещины, местами асфальт вспучился буграми. И все-таки мы движемся, стрелка спидометра уверенно перемещается от деления «тридцать» к сорока и даже к сорока пяти. Постепенно здания и вовсе перестают попадаться, даже хибары. Вдоль дороги тянутся безлесные обрывы, холмы, скальные выступы, однообразные, безлюдные. Понятно, после землетрясения даже кочевники сидят тихо возле своих верблюдов и молятся аллаху. Тем лучше – безопаснее на трассах.  
Но четверть часа такой езды – и я чувствую, что засыпаю. Вторые сутки на ногах, однообразный пейзаж, уютный гул мотора – хоть и американского, но хорошего, сильного… Может быть, разумно отдохнуть сейчас? Потому что черта с два я пущу за руль Эроику, когда пойдем через горы. Пускай он неплохо ведет по ровной дороге, ралли на пересеченной местности я ему не доверю. Есть час или два времени, чтобы восстановиться. Причин отказываться от отдыха, кажется, нет.  
\- Разбуди меня, когда будем подъезжать к Джихане.  
\- Что?.. А, хорошо, - говорит граф, не отрывая взгляда от дороги. Правильно, не отвлекается, делает дело. Кстати…  
\- Ты сам-то отдыхал сегодня?  
\- Да, поспал пару часов, прямо в машине, на стоянке. У этой модели очень удобные раскладные сиденья. Так что не беспокойтесь, я сейчас полностью вменяем.  
\- Попробуй только заснуть за рулем, я тебе…  
\- Вы мне на том свете навешаете люлей? – ухмыляется он и ловко объезжает каменную осыпь. Окрестные обрывы тоже хорошенько тряхнуло, на шоссе попадаются следы обвалов.  
\- На том или на этом, я тебя в покое не оставлю.  
\- Знаете, майор, это звучит даже заманчиво.  
\- Извращенец!  
Как заснешь, когда рядом обретается такой тип? Нет, я не думаю, что он, скажем, попытается меня полапать, я все-таки не параноик, что бы ни шептали за моей спиной шеф и начальник отдела кадров. Но на душе беспокойно уже от одного того, что он сидит рядом. Лучше отвернуться и смотреть в боковое окно, будто Эроики и вовсе нет поблизости. Холм, обрыв, холм, холм, обрыв, ущелье, холм, обрыв… Мотор совсем новый, звук чистый, тянет, как зверь. Шестьсот оборотов в минуту… семьсот… шестьсот…


	6. 6

Красноватое солнце тяжело взбирается на верхнюю точку горизонта, время к одиннадцати, уже видны пригороды Джиханы, а мне жаль будить Клауса. Он так сладко спит, и вид у него во сне такой мирный, что поневоле начинаешь мечтать о поцелуе спящей красавицы… вернее, спящего красавца. Ну нет, мне однажды приснился этот сюжет, и я до сих пор не забыл, чем все закончилось. Лучше ограничиться тем, что мой план добычи сабейских драгоценностей идет как по маслу, и не требовать от судьбы большего. Судьба не любит жадин. Единственное, что я могу себе сейчас позволить – помечтать еще несколько минут, искоса поглядывая на его губы. Чуть приоткрытые, смягчившиеся, немного печальные… ой, выбоина.  
\- Какого черта ты не разбудил меня раньше?!  
\- Я тебя разбудил вовремя, ты ведь проснулся. А город еще только начинается.  
\- Тормози, болван! Съезжай на обочину.  
Ну вот, майор пришел в себя, губы сжались, мечты испуганно разлетаются в разные стороны. Подъезжают грузовики, из них выбираются алфавиты. Кажется, их здорово укачало в дороге, бедняжки шатаются и выглядят совсем обессиленными. Не будь майор таким безжалостным трудоголиком, ему следовало бы дать своей команде сутки отдыха в гостинице с садом… если только можно найти сейчас гостиницу в Джихане. Над ней тоже гуляют облака пыли и дыма, если приглядеться, то и отсюда видны развалившиеся коробки больших домов. Здесь трясло, может быть, еще сильней, чем в столице, и когда до меня доносится майорово:  
\- … пойдете в объезд, - я киваю головой. Разумное решение. Только почему «пойдете»? А как же он сам?  
Он возвращается, копается в багажнике, а потом пьет воду прямо из канистры, держит ее на весу, как перышко, и я опять забываю обо всем и любуюсь. Ровно минуту, потому что вот он уже завинчивает крышку и обращается ко мне:  
\- Вылезай.  
Еще чего! Уж не задумал ли он бросить меня в пустыне без транспорта?  
\- Майор, это мой джип, ты не забыл?  
\- Джип твой, а веду его теперь я. Пересаживайся.  
А, вот в чем дело! Ну что ж, мне не жалко для Клауса его любимой игрушки. Он обожает водить технику, а машины, все, какие я только видел, слушаются его почти как живые существа. С удовольствием покатаюсь с ним по пустыне…  
Он садится за руль и рвет с места так, что меня вжимает в сиденье. Это не называется «покататься», это называется «убиться»! Мы больше не ждем грузовики, мы тоже идем в объезд города, но быстро слетаем с шоссе на гравийную дорогу, а с нее – на какую-то ишачью тропу. Машину начинает трясти на камнях, и я поскорей пристегиваю ремень безопасности, хотя от тряски он ничем не поможет.  
\- Куда мы едем?!  
\- Заткнись! – бросает майор, и я моментально затыкаюсь. Потому что справа, почти под колесами, вдруг открывается ущелье, и на дне его ужасно острые глыбы камня. Если Клаус сейчас ошибется, то наши имена можно будет добавить к списку жертв проклятого ожерелья. Невовремя эта мысль пришла мне в голову! Я вцепляюсь в сиденье и стараюсь глядеть только вперед – там видно хоть что-то похожее на дорогу. Бог Луны Альмакх, выручи бедного искателя приключений на дорогах твоего древнего царства!  
От пропасти мы благополучно уклоняемся, но болтает жестоко, я капитулирую и прошу:  
\- Нельзя ли хоть чуточку потише?  
\- У твоего джипа жесткая подвеска, я ни при чем.  
И скорость, конечно, не сбавляет. Надеюсь, майор все-таки не свихнулся и знает, что делает. Кругом совершенно дикая местность, скалы и песок, пейзаж по-своему завораживающий, но насладиться им, прыгая по ухабам, невозможно. Разговаривать нельзя, язык откусишь. Навстречу нам попадается дикого вида араб на коне, с автоматом за плечами. Не знаю, кто успевает испугаться больше, он или я, майор выкручивает руль, машина виляет, борт чиркает по скале, и араб остается позади в облаке пыли. Выпучив глаза, глядит нам вслед и что-то бормочет, может быть, поминает шайтана.  
А майор улыбается хищно и радостно, раньше я его таким видел, только когда он в кого-нибудь стрелял. В подобные минуты он прекрасен почти нечеловечески, поневоле вспоминаешь романтические истории про демонов, притворяющихся людьми. У него светлеют, сияют глаза, разглаживается легкая складочка между бровей, он становится моложе, свободней, беспечней – это завораживающе красиво, но это и пугает. Будь он таким все время, я восхищался бы им и с охотой заказал его портрет, но любить его я бы не смог.  
Но хищное веселье быстро гаснет, его сменяет упрямая сосредоточенность: тропа становится еще уже и начинает петлять. Майор хмурится и все-таки снижает скорость. Ух! Кажется, можно вздохнуть.  
\- Наверное, уже миновали Сирву, - говорит майор и поводит плечами: затекли от напряжения. – Не ной, скоро Мариб.  
\- Но почему нельзя было ехать по нормальной дороге? – Боюсь, голос у меня жалобный и унылый.  
И тут мне сообщают много нового о жизни в Северном Йемене. Нет, конечно, меня предупреждали, что здесь среди кочевников множество бандитов и похитителей людей, и что армия прилагает массу сил, чтобы сохранять порядок и покой в стране. Но расставить возле каждого поселка вдоль дороги пропускные пункты! И на каждом требовать документы, проверять грузы, а заодно снимать транспортный налог… Средневековье, мостовой сбор и прочие прелести. Что самое смешное, никакие другие дороги, кроме главных, не охраняются, так что как раз бандиты-то с перемещением не испытывают никаких проблем! И я говорю:  
\- Идиоты! – без спроса использую любимое словцо майора.  
Его, похоже, это задевает и он бурчит:  
\- Так или иначе, время в пути мы сильно сократили.  
\- А почему нам вообще надо так безумно спешить?  
\- Потому что незачем медлить. Мы даже сейчас успеваем на место не раньше часа пополудни, а то и двух, а солнце сегодня зайдет в восемь десять. Темнеет здесь моментально, свет зажигать нельзя – превратишься в мишень. Или ты горишь желанием переночевать впотьмах в палатках тех археологов?  
Меня передергивает. Благодарю, нет. Уж лучше потрястись на ухабах.  
\- То-то же. Надо найти микрофильм, а сколько мы провозимся, хрен знает. Найти и успеть уехать, и добраться хотя бы до Мариба засветло.  
\- Знаешь, ведь раскоп очень большой, они там основательно работали почти целый сезон. Это может быть и двадцать, и тридцать квадратных метров… Даже если искать только по краям – далеко ли можно в сердцах забросить маленькую гильзочку? – времени потратим…  
\- У меня же есть фотография. Там труп, а на заднем плане виден край раскопа. Какая-то каменная дылда из него торчит… Будем осматривать подходящие места прежде всего.  
У меня начинает неприятно сосать под ложечкой, и не только от голода. Представляю себе, как мы вдвоем – я и майор – стоим там одни, возле пустой и страшной ямы. Наверное, на земле еще видны почерневшие пятна крови, лежат ржавые стреляные гильзы. Снова вспоминаются фотографии убитых, застывшее лицо доктора Дейвиса, ручеек крови из-под куска бетона… А места вокруг как нарочно мрачные, мы въезжаем в узкое ущелье, мимо проносятся полосатые красно-коричневые скалы. Мне начинает казаться, что это очень удобное место для засады. Если завалить впереди дорогу камнями, мы в ловушке.  
Майор думает, наверное, о чем-то похожем, он опять жмет на газ и наклоняется ниже к рулю, напряженно глядит вперед. Я тоже подбираюсь и принимаюсь смотреть во все глаза: не мелькнет ли наверху ущелья вооруженный всадник? Не посыплются ли сверху песок и камешки? Из всех авантюр, в которые я ввязывался, эта самая опасная. Решено, отныне подбираю себе цели только в цивилизованных странах. Если удастся выбраться живым, конечно. Как хорошо, что мистер Бонхэм и Джеймс, в безопасности и с кладом, ждут самолета в Лондон. Как ни неуютно сейчас в Сане, здесь гораздо хуже. Клянусь, больше никогда…  
Стены ущелья раздвигаются, мы выруливаем на бескрайнее плоскогорье, путь плавно идет под уклон, и впереди, вдали, я уже вижу первые песчаные дюны. Значит, Мариб где-то совсем недалеко. Майор еле слышно вздыхает и снова поводит плечами.  
\- Держитесь, майор, мы уже почти приехали.  
\- Болван, сейчас-то и могут начаться неприятности. Пески. И народ в этих песках живет совсем безбашенный. Они тут последние двадцать лет только и делают, что стреляют друг в друга. А в иностранцев – с особой охотой.  
\- Может быть, дождемся ваших людей?  
\- Нет! – он огрызается свирепо, хотя предложение вполне разумное. Что за невозможный человек.


	7. 7

Около полудня делаем короткую остановку на самом краю пустыни. Надо облегчиться, долить воды в двигатель, да и самим напиться. А еще мне необходимо закурить. Все-таки нервы на пределе, и неудивительно, с таким-то спутником. Он болтает! Будь на его месте кто-то из алфавитов, я один раз рявкнул бы на него, и наслаждался тишиной всю оставшуюся часть пути. Но Эроику так легко не заткнешь, он помолчит-помолчит, да и выдаст что-нибудь вроде:  
\- А вы дорогу-то знаете, майор? А то мы заблудимся и умрем от жажды. – Что у него в голове, книги Жюль Верна о приключениях в центре Сахары?  
\- У меня с собой компас, карта, координаты раскопа, и солнце в небе стоит. Думаешь, тут можно сбиться?  
\- Я бы сбился.  
\- Поэтому ты и не за рулем.  
Помолчал пять минут, повертел кудряшку возле уха, заткнул ее под бандану. И опять за свое:  
\- А все-таки, я не понимаю, зачем ваш Шварц испортил такую драгоценную вещь. Оборвать подвески… Он что, собирался их разбрасывать, как Мальчик-с-пальчик, чтобы не заблудиться?  
Ох, нельзя же нести такую чушь! Или он назло мне притворяется бОльшим идиотом, чем есть?  
\- Ты что, тупой? С чего ты взял, что Шварц их обдирал? Налетели бандиты, постреляли иностранцев, начали делить добычу. Говори спасибо, что они вообще на квадратики не порубили твое ожерелье и переплавить не успели.  
Эроика испуганно хватается за грудь, будто и вправду перепугался. Позер хренов!  
\- Потом на сцене появились наемники, неясно только, из-за чего они сцепились с местными? Но сцепились, да и полегли там все. Шварца, видно, подстрелили, и он, пока был жив, пытался спасти информацию. В этом смысле – молодец. Прицепил к ценной вещи, к такой, которую, кто бы ни нашел, не бросит. Он знал, что мы его ждем и скоро начнем поиски, а искать приметную вещь проще, чем крохотную металлическую капсулу. Ее бы просто затоптали. Боюсь, что и затоптали теперь, спасибо полоумному археологу!  
\- Не смейте так говорить про доктора Дейвиса!  
\- Про кого хочу, про того и говорю!  
И вот так всю дорогу. От усталости, от голода чуть не покусали друг друга. После привала становится полегче. Не в последнюю очередь потому, что у графа в багажнике находятся галеты и кусок вяленого мяса, мы их делим и приканчиваем, и жизнь начинает казаться сносной. Еще полчаса, много – минут сорок, и доберемся, лишь бы никаких новых сюрпризов не обнаружилось.  
Да и ехать теперь чуть мягче – песок, не камни, катимся плавно, главное – не забуксовать. Граф Глория снова треплется.  
\- Вам не кажется, майор, что в этом деле слишком много смертей?  
Что тут ответить? Только плечами пожать. Откуда ему, штатскому вору, знать, как выглядят некоторые наши операции, особенно в горячих точках? Но его мой жест не убеждает и не останавливает.  
\- А вы знаете, что существует история, согласно которой ожерелье Йарим Аймана проклято?  
\- Хватит вздор нести!  
\- Это вовсе не вздор. Всех, кто носил это ожерелье, преследовали неудачи, и ждала ранняя смерть. Сабеяне в проклятие верили настолько, что Шаир Автар, один из последних царей, приказал вскрыть гробницу своего предка, Йарим Аймана, первого его владельца, и возложить ожерелье на тело. Там его и нашли бедняги американцы.  
\- Ну и как, сильно это помогло твоему Шаиру? Может, он после жил до ста лет и как сыр в масле катался?  
\- Не очень-то помогло, - вздыхает граф. – Жил он, правда, довольно долго, но войны разрушали его государство, и через полвека оно окончательно перестало существовать.  
\- Ну да, и всё ожерелье виновато. А еще русские перед войной раскопали могилу Тамерлана, и после этого Гитлер напал на Польшу. Бред!  
\- Вы не верите в проклятия, потому что у вас бедное воображение.  
\- Не тебе о нем судить!  
\- О чем хочу, о том и сужу!  
Хорошего настроения как не бывало. Сто раз уже пожалел, что связался с Эроикой, надо было отобрать у него джип, а самого бросить в Сане. Да хоть и здесь выкинуть его из машины, пускай побродит один по песочку. И выкинул бы, честное слово, не будь район таким запредельно опасным. Все-таки смерти я ему не желаю, хоть он и отпетый мерзавец. Но бесит, бесит, бесит!  
\- Майор, - говорит он примирительно и, как вчера Дейвиса, вкрадчиво трогает меня за локоть, - с вами все в порядке?  
В полном, собираюсь рявкнуть я, и тут вижу краем глаза, что рубашка у него на горле расстегнулась, а из-под нее выблескивает слишком знакомая цацка. Хватаюсь за карман – ах ты ж!.. Спер ее у меня, пока я спал!  
Пальцы на руле сводит от ярости. Торможу, пережидаю толчок, разворачиваюсь к нему и хватаю за горло. Точно, это оно, краденое ожерелье! Эроика хочет вывернуться, да не тут-то было, пытается улыбнуться – ну, я тебе поулыбаюсь! Сжимаю пальцы и вижу, как он белеет и раскрывает глазищи во всю ширь. Погоди, сейчас не так еще испугаешься!  
Он вцепляется в мои запястья, а я додавливаю его, получи, наконец, за все свои штучки!  
\- Кла…ус… - хрипит Эроика, дергается, и пальцы его соскальзывают, голова запрокидывается назад.  
Господи.  
Секунду я сижу и очень спокойно думаю, что убил графа Глория. Потом меня начинает трясти, и я тормошу его, пытаюсь привести в сознание. Не может быть, чтоб он умер, гортань не сломана, я бы почувствовал. Вытаскиваю его из машины, поднимаю ему ноги, обливаю голову водой, ну, давай же, возвращайся! И когда он открывает глаза, мне хочется расцеловать этого извращенца, такой камень падает с души. Больше никогда, никогда не потеряю самоконтроля до такой степени. От отвращения к себе аж тошнит.  
Ему тоже не сладко, он кашляет, хватается за горло, съеживается перепугано. Он что, думает, я всерьез хотел его убить? И ведь он в своем праве, я бы сам себе после такого доверять перестал.  
\- Прости, - говорю я этому вору и придурку и подаю ему руку, чтобы помочь подняться на ноги. – Прости меня, я не хотел.  
За руку он берется неуверенно, с трудом встает и вдруг, охнув, приваливается ко мне всем телом и дрожит. И я не знаю, что с ним делать, ненавижу, когда липнут, но он же не липнет, а я сам во всем виноват и должен принять последствия своего поступка. У графа тихая истерика, его трясет, так что самое лучшее решение – обхватить его осторожно, но крепко и так держать, пока не успокоится. А говорить и что-то объяснять лучше и вовсе не надо… я самому себе не могу объяснить, почему меня так занесло. Его кудряшки щекочут мне щеку, бандана свалилась, и он теперь похож на лохматую медузу-горгону. А тело тонкое, и я вдруг вспоминаю, что этот вор моложе меня лет на восемь. Он, скорее, ровесник Z, мальчишка, шпана. Обычно-то у него вид такой наглый и искушенный, что про возраст забываешь.  
\- Видите, оно все-таки проклято, - выдавливает он наконец, и бодает меня лбом в плечо. – Погодите еще минутку, сейчас пройдет.  
Голос звучит сдавленно, но, в целом, нормально, да и дрожь все слабее. А солнце печет вовсю, и надо бы ехать, но теперь я не имею права его подгонять. Пускай очухается.  
Потом он отпускает меня, мы молча садимся в джип и продолжаем путь. Эроика, думая, что я не смотрю, быстро сдергивает с шеи свою цацку и засовывает в карман. Боится, что я отниму? Да черт с ней, пускай забирает, пускай носит на здоровье. Чувствую, теперь меня так и подмывает что-нибудь сказать, рассеять молчание, пусть даже какую-нибудь ерунду. Но нет, глупости. Пора собраться и снова думать только о миссии.


	8. 8

У него прибитый и печальный вид, и мне хочется сказать ему:  
«Не переживайте, майор, виновато проклятие, а не вы. Вы сами не знали, что делаете».  
Но лучше уж не беспокоить его снова, сейчас не то настроение, чтобы затевать перебранку. И в горле стоит комок. И тело еще помнит, что его чуть не убили, в теле сидит страх – нехороший, упрямый. «Прекрати, - говорю я телу, - забудь. Это мой майор, я не собираюсь его бояться».  
Пожалуй, сейчас не помешал бы бокал вина, прохладного, белого сухого. Австрийский рислинг, например. Или мозель, который нравится майору. Если выберемся отсюда живыми, я приеду к нему в гости с бутылкой мозельского, и пусть только попробует меня не впустить. С меня довольно мрачной аравийской романтики, довольно пустынь, убийств и старого золота! Рождественские снегопады, острые черепичные крыши Бонна, венки с остролистом на всех дверях, «на земле мир и в человецех благоволение».  
И вот мне уже, как майору, не терпится поскорей добраться до злополучного лагеря археологов, закончить все, что здесь начато, и вернуться домой. Когда мы спускаемся в долину, посреди которой четко вырисовываются квадраты раскопа, это нетерпение просто захлестывает, а страха нет и в помине.  
\- Стой, - говорит майор, когда я распахиваю свою дверцу. – Винтовку возьми. Патроны есть? Заряди. Смотри в оба, от меня – ни на шаг.  
На минуту чувствую себя его подчиненным, самым младшим и неумелым из алфавитов, которого майор вечно гоняет, пугает и ругает… и готов прикрывать в случае опасности. Он милый. Хотя, разумеется, я ему этого ни за что не скажу. Зато безропотно разрешаю вести себя к месту поисков, направлять и подгонять. Спрыгиваю в раскоп, к остаткам каменной стены и тщательно осматриваю каждый сантиметр. Да, здесь все именно такое, каким представлялось мне в мыслях. От жары покачивается марево над землей. Ветер шуршит песком, а больше не доносится ни звука. Все истоптано и заброшено, и валяются стреляные гильзы, и темные пятна крови на земле еще можно различить. Пару часов назад я был бы подавлен и испуган, но сейчас я уже не совсем здесь. Я почти дома, прощай, чужая земля, ты носила меня и пугала меня, но теперь я свободен и навсегда уезжаю. Отдай мне то, что мне нужно, и я отдам тебе то, что тебе принадлежит, договорились?  
Договорились. Я чую, когда начинается полоса везения, так что совсем не удивляюсь, увидев черный кожаный шнурок, почти занесенный песком. Потяни за него – и из песка появится алюминиевая коробочка. Она и появляется, больше нечему.  
\- Майор, какая доля клада полагается нашедшему?  
\- Что ты орешь, идиот?! Хочешь, чтоб бандиты набежали? – Он наверху, без пиджака, с закатанными рукавами рубашки и кобурой подмышкой, с винтовкой на плече. Посматривает то на кромку раскопа, то на дюны, несет караул. И ждет своих людей, конечно, хотя мы так мчались, что должны были обогнать их часа на три.  
\- Я не ору. Так все-таки?  
\- Нашедший получает пинок в зад и едет домой. Ищи, а не придуривайся, время идет.  
Ха, он не верит, что принц воров Эроика способен отыскать что угодно где угодно за минимальное время?  
\- Я согласен недополучить премию. Пинок можете оставить себе.  
\- Нашел?!  
А сам требовал, чтобы я не орал! Подбегает поближе, наклоняется, протягивает руку. И я гордо вкладываю ему в ладонь микрофильм.  
Майор сразу светлеет, бросает окурок, рассматривает свое сокровище. Можно даже не спрашивать – это то самое, ради чего НАТО пригнало его в Йемен, миссия выполнена, пора в обратный путь.  
\- Ты профи. - Эти слова, а особенно тон – лучший комплимент. – Вылезай, поехали обратно. – И снова наклоняется, протягивая мне руку.  
Я с удовольствием ухватился бы за нее, но есть еще одно, последнее незаконченное дело.  
\- Подождите меня минутку.  
Я иду к погребальной камере, в дальний конец раскопа – нетрудно ее опознать. Хотя землетрясение не пощадило и древних камней, одна плита свода съехала в сторону, другая упала внутрь. Это к лучшему, иначе внутри было бы совсем темно и жутко. Здесь даже сейчас сумрачно, и необычно, мертвенно тихо. Пахнет не кровью, а плесенью, камни внутри влажные и холодные, несмотря на то, что снаружи палит солнце. Могила царя находится на постаменте, там уже нет костей Йарим Аймана, они сгорели со всем, что добыли тут чужие люди с лопатами. Но яма, в которой стоял гроб, никуда не делась, я достаю ожерелье и кладу его в эту яму, присыпаю землей. Прощай, проклятая драгоценность. Я не смог бы радоваться тебе в Англии, слишком много на тебе крови и зла. Я не захотел бы тебя продать, слишком много перенес в погоне за тобой. Лежи в родной земле в ожидании часа, когда она снова зазеленеет.  
Все. Можно уезжать. Я поворачиваюсь и бегу к майору, который молчит, но - по лицу видно - готов жесточайше изругать меня за идиотские проволочки.


	9. 9

Эроика мчится обратно, запыхавшись, взлетает наверх и, отряхивая колени, заявляет:  
\- Мы можем уезжать, майор. Где ваши люди? Как мы теперь с ними встретимся?  
\- Только что общался по рации. Это растяпы сидят в Марибе, потому что не могут найти бензина.  
\- Неужели здесь настолько глухие места?  
\- Не места глухие, а агенты тупые. Тут им не Германия, чтоб вдоль дорог заправки стояли. Арабского они не знают, а в Марибе с иностранными языками не так чтобы очень хорошо. Одним словом, проще нам добраться до них, чем им до нас. Я велел найти бензин, гостиницу и сидеть там, дожидаться. Так что двигай в машину, нечего по полчаса нужду справлять.  
Он оскорбляется так, будто невесть что услышал:  
\- Вы… вы… ты дурак, майор! Это же погребение!  
\- А зачем ты тогда полез в погребение?  
\- Не твое дело.  
Смотрю, как он гневно трясет волосами, забираясь в машину, и думаю: Эроика восстанавливается моментально, впору позавидовать. Два часа назад чуть не помер, синяки на шее набухают, а сам бойко скачет, будто сидел и ромашки на лугу нюхал, все ему как с гуся вода. Мне до сих пор тошно от того, что я чуть не натворил, а этот уже будто и забыл. Что ж, я ему напоминать не собираюсь.  
Катимся обратно той же дорогой, что приехали, то есть вовсе без дорог, по собственным следам. Солнце красное – после землетрясений так бывает, и темнеть сегодня будет раньше времени. Найдут ли эти идиоты жилье? Надо было предупредить их насчет воровства, жулья тут полно. Ладно, не маленькие, разберутся. Да я и сам до них доберусь через час, значит… сколько сейчас? Четыре двадцать две, однако. Лучше бы поспешить, чтобы к пяти быть уже в городе.  
\- Майор, где вы будете справлять Рождество?  
\- Что?.. Охренел? Какое Рождество, когда ноябрь еще не кончился?  
\- Ну и что же? За ноябрем декабрь, а там и Рождество. Можно, я приеду к вам в гости? Вы мне должны, вот за это, - и водит пальцем по синякам, мерзавец. Из всего сделает повод для шантажа! – И еще за то, что я выполнил вашу миссию. Нашел информацию, нашел микрофильм… а целый отдел разведчиков занимался тем, что бестолково носился туда-сюда и мешал мне работать.  
За это его снова хочется удушить, и за то, что хохочет, будто ни в чем не бывало. И за то, что потом добавляет серьезно:  
\- Конечно, я не хочу вас заставлять. Просто мне очень хотелось бы увидеться с вами в Бонне зимой.  
\- Надеюсь, на Рождество меня отправят с заданием в Тимбукту.  
\- Я позвоню вашему шефу и попрошу оставить вас в покое на одну праздничную неделю.  
\- Только попробуй!  
Представляю себе, как эти двое сговариваются у меня за спиной, хихикают и сплетничают, и начинаю злиться. Только на этот раз всерьез завестись не получается, во-первых, задание выполнено и организм уже спокойней, во-вторых, граф Глория вздыхает и говорит мягко:  
\- Не бойтесь, не позвоню. И почему вы так меня боитесь?  
\- Ты меня раздражаешь. Ты испорченный, извращенный уголовник из страны сумасшедших.  
Ему бы обидеться, а он только весело фыркает и переходит на немецкий:  
\- Знаешь, не пытайся задеть англичанина, называя его сумасшедшим. У нас это часто принято считать комплиментом.  
\- Говорю же – ненормальные.  
\- Но ведь ты тоже ненормальный, майор. Ты совсем непохож на других немцев, которых я знаю. Слишком много страсти вкладываешь в то, что делаешь. Твой предок, тот самый мужчина в пурпурном, кажется, был родом из Испании?  
Понятия не имею, кем был тот чудак в колготках и тыквах. И только собираюсь об этом сказать, как раздается громкое «Бамм!», машина припадает на левый передний угол и тычется в песчаный откос.  
Эроика дергается, глаза у него опять делаются испуганные и ярко-синие:  
\- Что это? Мина?!  
\- Будь это мина, мы бы знаешь где сейчас летели?  
Выглядываю из машины. Так и есть, проколол колесо. Вот что значит: расслабиться слишком рано!  
Запаска есть, домкрат есть, даже помощник, пусть и неумеха, есть. Нет только времени, и с каждой минутой его становится все меньше: пока подаю машину назад, пока снимаю продранное колесо, ставлю новое, заставляю работать мотор, который от песка и пыли, а может, от удара, вздумал шутки шутить, - нас накрывает длинная тень. Солнце, мать его, садится, да еще и в тучу. Пустыня, говорите? Да это какие-то тропики! Только дождя мне тут не хватало.  
Граф ежится и спрашивает:  
\- Ну как, мы можем ехать?  
Хороший вопрос… Забираюсь на откос, у подножья которого мы засели, оглядываюсь. Города, конечно, еще не видно, безлюдье полное, а туча растет на глазах. Прорываться или пережидать? Здоровенная молния разрезает тучу, и становится ясно: прорываться поздно.  
Бегу вниз, на бегу кричу графу, чтоб садился и держался крепче. Неподалеку видел скальный отрог, вот к нему и прижмемся. Не дай бог, дело кончится селем, тогда в низине нам сразу конец. Жму на газ, а взбудораженный граф забрасывает меня вопросами.  
\- Заткнись. Потом!  
И загоняю джип как можно выше, да, вот тут прямо как нарочно ровная площадочка у самой скалы, даже слегка с козырьком, вроде грота. Хорошее место, и укромное, и приподнятое. Конечно, в Марибе было бы лучше, но теперь что Мариб, что Сана, что Бонн – одинаково вне досягаемости.  
Граф понимает, что ночевать нам под открытым небом и, пока я связываюсь с А, перебирается на заднее сиденье, ползает там, раскладывает его, как диван.  
Агент А, разумеется, почти в панике:  
\- Что случилось, майор?!  
\- Не ори. Все в порядке. – Неплохое описание сумасшедшего дня, верно? - Сидим километрах в пятнадцати от Мариба, на нас идет гроза, заночуем на месте. Буду утром. Что у вас?  
Он докладывает, что все-таки нашел жилье, агенты отдыхают, бензин им обещали доставить завтра. Вечное «завтра»! Ну ничего, утром я сам там со всем разберусь. А пока можно выбраться поссать – и вернуться, когда по спине уже начинают лупить капли.  
На заднем сиденье уже разложен ужин: по пять галет и полшоколадки на человека. Все лучше, чем ничего, главное, воды полно. Хотя снаружи ее еще больше – машину моет так, что за стеклами ничего не видно. Громыхает сильно, граф даже пригибается иногда – но ест с аппетитом. Он что-то вообще осмелел, ни о чем особенно не волнуется и еще пытается успокаивать меня. Будто я нуждаюсь в его утешениях!  
\- Даже лучше, что такой ливень, местные изуверы нам теперь, наверное, не страшны, а утром подсохнет, и мы доберемся до города за пятнадцать минут.  
\- Откуда вдруг столько оптимизма?  
\- Я верю в свою полосу удачи.  
Он еще не знает, в чем его главная удача. Заключается она в том, что спальное место в машине хоть и широкое, но всего одно. В других условиях, в другой день я бы скорей под дождь его выгнал, чем лег с ним спать бок о бок. Но сегодня, мать его, я ничего не могу поделать с дурацким чувством вины. Ладно, подумаешь. Припугну превентивно, он пальцем меня не посмеет тронуть, тоже ведь получил урок на будущее. А выспаться хочется, день был адов.


	10. 10

Я смотрю, как майор убирает вниз канистру с водой, как скидывает ботинки и развязывает галстук, сбрасывает пиджак и даже кобуру отстегивает, аккуратно кладет возле изголовья. Расстилает по диванчику одеяло… Наверное, сейчас мы с ним опять сцепимся не на жизнь, а на смерть. Потому что диван он, конечно, обустраивает не для меня. Если считать его действия безмолвным предложением мне всю ночь продремать, скорчившись на переднем сиденье, то он зря старается. В конце концов, это моя машина, и диван в ней – тоже мой! И одеяло. От дождя даже в машине холодно и сыро.  
\- Ну, чего ты смотришь? Ложись.  
\- Что?..  
\- Что слышал. Стемнело, льет, нет смысла оставаться сторожить. Поэтому ложимся рядом, одеяло общее. Если вздумаешь этим как-то воспользоваться, я тебя точно задушу, так что даже не думай.  
В это невозможно поверить, и я не верю, пока снимаю ботинки и забираюсь на свою половину сиденья. Подбираю ноги, вжимаюсь в стенку машины, чтоб майору осталось побольше места, укрываюсь одеялом по уши. И все еще не верю. А потом рядом оказывается теплое, крупное тело, и я зажмуриваюсь, хотя и так темнота почти полная. Тут нет ничего смешного, я всегда слегка схожу с ума, когда майор оказывается слишком близко. Иногда это бодрит и вдохновляет, как глоток шампанского, иногда откровенно возбуждает, а иногда мне становится жутко и сладко, как школьнику, который в первый раз оказался на свидании. Вот и теперь чувствую, как губы дрожат, и молюсь: только бы он не заметил. И лежу тихо-тихо. Я мышка, я тень, я Эроика в камуфляже.  
Ему тесно, здесь не вытянешься во весь рост, длина дивана – метр пятьдесят. Либо колени, либо голова будут свисать. Вот если бы нам лечь чуть наискосок и прижаться друг к другу… И я осторожненько двигаюсь, ты только не подумай, что я к тебе пристаю, видишь, я просто хочу вытянуться вот так, плечи назад, бедра вперед, зато теперь нам почти хватает дивана, только ступни без опоры, ну, это ничего.  
Слава всем богам сабеян, он не боится моих движений и не начинает скандал, как обычно. Может быть, потому что днем душил меня и понял, насколько я слабее физически, и теперь инстинктивно чувствует себя уверенней. В том смысле, что если я начну приставать, он меня сейчас же скрутит, и кому будет хуже?  
А может быть, он просто устал за этот бесконечный день. Я, например, устал, и если бы только унялась нервная дрожь, рассосался комок в груди, я бы уснул моментально и беспробудно. Но не могу. По крыше бьет ливень, Клаус лежит рядом, мы соприкасаемся и ногами, и грудью, ему некуда положить руку и он, помедлив, кладет ее мне на плечо. Тяжелая. Он пахнет сигаретами, пылью, потом - и это так приятно, что впору закричать. Но уж за крик он меня точно убьет.  
Я сглатываю, чтобы успокоиться, он это слышит и, к счастью, понимает совершенно превратно.  
\- Горло болит? – спрашивает он тихим и удивительно мирным голосом.  
\- Немножко, - это почти правда.  
\- Пройдет к утру, - его пальцы бегло касаются моей шеи, и мне опять нечем дышать – так страшно и так сладко. Нет, невозможно, нужно как-то отвлечься.  
\- Майор… знаешь, какая легенда связана с ожерельем?  
\- Нет.  
\- Хочешь, расскажу вместо колыбельной?  
\- А кого ты хочешь ею убаюкать – меня или себя?  
Ох, он прав, он слишком наблюдателен, а у меня, конечно, сердце бьется очень часто, с этим я ничего не могу поделать.  
\- Как повезет. Обоих.  
\- Ладно, рассказывай, Шахерезада.  
\- Слушаюсь, о великий халиф. Давным-давно жил на свете царь сабеян Йарим Айман, первый этого имени. Царство его было древним, но несчастным – уже не одно поколение сабеян страдало под гнетом воинственных химьяритов. Отец Йарима отвоевал у чужаков свой трон, но жизнь провел в битвах и умер рано, оставив двух сыновей. Брата Йарима звали Йазил Ватар, он ценил в жизни лишь красоту вещей и людей, а война была ему отвратительна, и воином он был плохим.  
\- Совсем как ты.  
\- Совсем как я.  
Он тихонько фыркает, и выдох шевелит мои волосы возле виска. Господи, за что же мне это наказание, я так страшно его люблю, и конца этому нет… Но надо продолжать, а то мне отрубят голову.  
\- Йарим Айман, суровый царь и воитель, был недоволен своим младшим братом и часто сердился на него, хотя Йазил Ватар всегда был ему верен: не строил заговоров и козней и во всем подчинялся старшему. Йариму не хватало денег на вооружение и наемников, а Йазил тратил золото на благовония, храмы и роскошные ткани. Много раз братья ссорились из-за этого, и однажды, собираясь в поход к Хадрамауту, Йарим приказал брату не трогать денег из царской казны, не тратить их на всякий вздор. Йазил Ватар остался в столице наместником брата и правил… довольно сносно, но однажды к нему явился ювелир-чужестранец, хитрый черный египтянин. Он показал Йазилу много драгоценностей, но лучше всех было золотое ожерелье с рубинами и жемчугами, и Йазил не мог оторвать от него взгляд. Так захотелось ему носить это ожерелье, что пренебрег он запретом старшего брата. Египтянин заломил огромную цену и получил ее, а Йазил Ватар завладел ожерельем и носил его, не снимая, так оно ему полюбилось.  
\- Идиот.  
\- Я знал, что ты это скажешь.  
Рассказ немножко помогает, свободней дышится, ура. Майор тоже расслабляется, я чувствую, как ослабевает напряжение в его руке и плече. Наверно, колыбельная и в самом деле поможет. Ну, еще немножко, трагический финал.  
\- А царь вернулся в столицу в ярости – химьяриты нанесли его войску тяжелое поражение, и теперь, того гляди, могли сами пойти войной на сабеян, поэтому был он мрачнее тучи. И когда Йарим увидел брата в новом ожерелье, то понял, что тот нарушил его приказ и, вне себя от злобы, пронзил Йазил Ватара мечом.  
\- Мне кажется, в один прекрасный день то же самое сделает с тобой твой бухгалтер. Только вместо меча у него будет авторучка.  
Представляю себе мистера Джеймса в качестве разгневанного царя и смеюсь. Тихо-тихо, чтоб не шуметь. Майор тоже весело хмыкает, и от этого становится легко и совсем просто лежать с ним рядом.  
\- Йазил Ватар упал, обливаясь кровью, и Йарим понял, что совершил братоубийство. А брат коснулся окровавленной рукой его щеки, прошептал: «Теперь ты одинок». И умер, и…  
И я вдруг понимаю, что глажу майора по щеке и шепчу ему, как шепчут любимому – брату ли, возлюбленному, какая разница. А майор замер, он всегда замирает, когда к нему прикасаются – а потом взрывается и крушит все на своем пути. Ну вот, теперь он меня точно убьет!


	11. 11

Никогда в жизни не чувствовал так своей власти над другим человеком. Знаю, кто-то скажет, что я помыкаю алфавитами, гоняю слуг с дворецким, всех запугиваю и тираню. Но там не тиранство, а справедливая строгость, поддержание дисциплины и порядка. Рабочая иерархия, только и всего.  
А когда этот извращенец гладит меня по лицу… В этот момент я чувствую, что моя власть над ним абсолютна. Я могу сделать с ним все, что захочу – и он все от меня примет и, даже умирая, будет меня любить. Независимо ни от каких условий. Без объяснений. Я это знаю, и он знает тоже. И этим он меня связывает по рукам и ногам, я не могу двинуться, я не могу на него заорать, мне плохо. Куда хуже, чем пьяному в дым или нанюхавшемуся угарного газа – я знаю, о чем говорю. Это выходит за все рамки и делает допустимым все что угодно, и на этом я съезжаю с катушек и совершаю ошибку.  
Рука лежит на его плече, я без усилия толкаю его назад, спиной на диван, он покорно ложится, в темноте ничего не видно, но слышно, даже сквозь шум дождя, как у него снова сбивается дыхание. К этому дыханию я и тянусь ладонью, зажимаю ему рот, сам не знаю, зачем. Он не дергается, не вырывается, только дышит мне в ладонь горячо и влажно. Я провожу ладонью по его лицу. В темноте, на ощупь, оно кажется совсем иным, почти незнакомым. Я задеваю его горло, он стонет, и вот тогда я возбуждаюсь.  
У меня не встает на мужчин, да и на женщин тоже, если я сам себе не разрешу, а тут, без всякого серьезного повода, без позволения член дергает и ведет. А он, конечно, чувствует – еще бы не почувствовать, когда мы так прижаты друг к другу. Его начинает трясти, но он удерживается, не трогает меня, не пытается обнять, только шепчет чуть слышно:  
\- Пожалуйста…  
Что он хочет просить – «пожалуйста, да» или «пожалуйста, нет», не знаю. Я не даю ему выбора, я пьянею от вседозволенности и делаю, что хочу. Мне хочется попугать его – и я нагибаюсь ниже, прижимаюсь к его горлу уже не пальцами, а губами, тычу ими в припухшую кожу, наверное, это должно быть больно. Он вздрагивает, а потом его рука ложится мне на затылок и тихонько вжимает мое лицо в его шею и плечо. Без слов понятно: «Продолжай». Попытайся он удержать меня силой, я, может, опомнился бы – но нет, рука исчезает, перебирается куда-то ниже. Пальцы, подрагивая, касаются моего бока, еле заметно, но у меня сейчас тактильные ощущения обострены. И я ему приказываю:  
\- Крепче.  
Он понимает, и прижимает к моим ребрам уже не только пальцы, всю ладонь, проводит снизу вверх один раз, второй, третий. До чего вкрадчивые, осторожные руки, руки вора, я ловлю их и сам перемещаю туда, где нужно их присутствие. Сначала прикладываю к своим щекам, потом – кладу на плечи, потом – ниже, на поясницу. Я распоряжаюсь его руками, я владею им целиком. И это заводит, до мурашек по коже, до полного помутнения сознания.  
И не он, развратник и извращенец, а я сдергиваю с него и с себя брюки и белье, я сам кладу его руку себе на член, приглашаю заняться делом. Он начинает с таких легких и недостаточных прикосновений, что хоть кричи. Касается головки, обводит одним пальцем, пробегает по стволу… А потом он сжимает ладонь, и это совсем не то же самое, что дрочить самому себе. Я не могу предугадать его движений, его рывков и пауз, того, сильнее или легче он сожмет пальцы. В один миг контроль над ним теряется, и, чтобы восстановить свою власть, я захватываю в ладонь его член – ага, попался! Задаю ритм, пускай примеряется, да только надолго ли его хватит, он уже вовсю дергается, ерзает подо мной и стонет хрипло, будто его снова душат. Изгибается, задирая вверх грудь и бедра, и кончает мне в руку, а больше – себе на голый живот, всхлипывает удивленно и беззащитно, и от этого всхлипа кончаю я.  
Помню, как краем одеяла вытираю липкую ладонь, как граф Глория бормочет что-то невнятное – а потом, наверное, вырубаюсь.

Медленно прихожу в себя. Еще не рассвело, но и без часов чувствую, что дело к пяти утра. Дождь, уже совсем редкий, стучит по крыше джипа, рядом сонно сопит граф Глория, его голые ноги переплелись с моими. Неприлично до жути, но при этом тепло и, странным образом, уютно. Удивительно, его тело не вызывает во мне отвращения и желания отстраниться. Правда, и каких-нибудь неприличных порывов тоже не ощущаю. Черт его знает, что на меня нашло вчера вечером, и что с этим делать завтра утром…  
Да ничего не делать, черт возьми! Выспаться, доехать до Мариба, а оттуда – домой. Миссия выполнена, все починенные целы, остальное – детали, которыми можно пренебречь. А граф пускай отправляется со своими цацками в Англию. Надеюсь, утром ему не придет в голову напоминать мне об этой ночевке. Пусть только попробует. И пусть только вздумает заявиться ко мне в Бонн в конце декабря!


End file.
